Problem: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{325}-\sqrt{117}+\sqrt{208}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{325}-\sqrt{117}+\sqrt{208}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 13}-\sqrt{9 \cdot 13}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 13}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{13}-\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{13}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{13}$ $= 5\sqrt{13}-3\sqrt{13}+4\sqrt{13}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 - 3 + 4 )\sqrt{13} = 6\sqrt{13}$